


Regrets and Hard Decisions

by Cumbergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbergirl/pseuds/Cumbergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock receives some shocking news about Molly that leaves him wishing he had told her how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock's regret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or its characters.  
> This is my very first story for archive. Please be kind.

Sherlock can't remember how he got there. Yet here he was standing in front of her flat staring up at her living room window thinking about the event that led him here.  


He had arrived at St. Barts lab to check on the results of an experiment he was working on and to "ask" Molly for a couple of kidney's. Once he entered the morgue, expecting to find Molly performing an autopsy, she wasn't there, nor did he find her in her office. As long as he has known her Molly has never been absent from work, not even the slightest cold has deterred her from her duties as a pathologist. Needing more information Sherlock went into Mike Stamford's office to ask of Molly's whereabouts. That's when Mike proceeded to tell him that Molly had been offered a position as the head of the pathology department in Paris and that she was scheduled to be there in two days. Without saying a word and a blank expression on his face Sherlock left Stamford's office.  


Now here he stands staring up at her flat wishing he had told her how he feels about her. Everyone has always thought he was heartless, that he felt no emotion or love for anyone. Especially for Molly. Always taking her for granted and complimenting her in exchange for a body part or two. But they were wrong, he does have a heart and he does love Molly, he just wishes he had told her sooner. Now its too late. Sherlock has never regretted anything in his life until now. Never telling Moll Hooper how much he truly loves her.


	2. Moving on

Molly had just ended her shift at the morgue when Stamford called her into his office. Mike informed her that the chief of staff at a prestigious hospital in Paris had read a paper that she recently published and was so impressed that he was offering her the position as head pathologist. Molly was hesitant in accepting the offer, but soon came to the conclusion that it was a wonderful opportunity so she accepted the position. The next day she made arrangements for her last days at Barts and her living arrangements from her flat in London to her newly acquired home in Paris.   
Now a week later Molly was standing in her partially empty flat, 95% of her belongings now moved to her apartment in Paris, thinking about the reason why she has decided to leave London after six years. She knows her feelings for Sherlock is not and would never be returned. It did not matter to him that it hurt her terribly when he made a cruel deduction about her appearance and/or choice of significant other, she still loved him despite all that. But she needed to move on with her life, and if that means leaving a job she loved and moving to another country then so be it. It was a difficult decision but she knew it was the best one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should end it here or write an epilogue with a happier ending. Do ya'll think I should? Let me know.


End file.
